


Awake and Happy

by Filin prinsessa (ErinacchiLove)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ficlet, First Kiss, Injury Recovery, M/M, Post-Movie(s), Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 18:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5466239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinacchiLove/pseuds/Filin%20prinsessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn wakes up for the first time since the Starkiller and Poe is there with him - and something else besides the Force awakens too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awake and Happy

**Author's Note:**

> So, I saw The Force Awakens and might've made a new OTP xD

Poe was almost nodding off after a long day when he noticed that Finn was stirring in his bed. He got up instantly when Finn opened his eyes and tried to get up.

     “Don’t,” he said. “You’re badly injured.”

     “What happened?” asked Finn. “Where’s Rey? Is she alright?”

     Poe nodded and gently patted Finn’s hand. “Rey’s fine. She left some time ago to find Luke Skywalker. You’ve been unconscious for a while and–”

     Finn frowned. “And what?” Poe was clenching his hands. That was odd. Poe had faced the First Order and flown away from them in a TIE Fighter he’d never piloted before and had hardly batted an eye. So why was he so nervous all of the sudden?

     “Finn,” said Poe. “You almost died. Rey told me that Kylo Ren bloke stroke you with his lightsaber and that if Chewie hadn’t got there in time you would’ve…”

     Now it was Finn’s turn to pat Poe’s hand. “Yeah, I remember that he overpowered me but after that it’s a blur. Did you manage to, you know, destroy the Starkiller?”

     Poe nodded. “Han Solo knew what he was doing. Rey told me you two saw how he… how he was…”

     Finn’s face grew grim. “Kylo Ren.”

     Poe squeezed Finn’s hand. “Just so you know, General Organa doesn’t think it was your fault, or Rey’s, in case you were going to feel any survivor’s guilt. None of us think it was your fault.”

     Finn looked at Poe. “You don’t?”

     Poe shook his head. “No,” he said softly.

     Finn managed to crack a smile at that, and then he asked Poe to help him up a bit. While Poe was at it Finn realised that they were still holding hands – and he also found that he liked it. It felt right. He turned his head at the same time as Poe turned his and their lips met. For a moment they were both too shocked to part, and that was all Finn needed to know that he liked that too.

     Poe was the first to draw back. “Sorry,” he muttered. “You’re still recovering. I was told I wasn’t supposed to excite you in case you happened to wake…”

     “’S alright,” grinned Finn. “I liked it.”

     Poe snorted a laugh. “Well, good. I liked it too.”

     “Wanna do it again?”

     Poe paused for a moment and then said, “Okay. But the second it’s starting to get out of hand we’ll stop. I won’t have you injured any further because of me.”

     Finn laughed. “Oh, just shut up and kiss me!”

 

* * *

 

Leia smiled as she observed Finn and Poe. Finn seemed to be recovering rather well, and she knew this whole scenario would’ve made Han very happy. Next to her Chewie growled.

     “No, Chewie,” said Leia. “Let them be alone for a while. You can go greet Finn a bit later. For now, let him be with Poe.”

     Chewie growled again.

     “Yes, I’m sure he won’t die from a bit of kissing, now come on,” Leia not quite laughed but almost. “We have work to do.”

 

* * *

 

Somewhere across the galaxy Rey felt a stirring in the Force and she couldn’t help a smile spreading on her face. Finn was awake at last. Awake and happy. Rey let out a sigh she didn’t realise she was holding and got up. She had some training to do and the sooner she’d finish it, the sooner she could go back to meet Finn again. But for now, Rey felt joy for feeling that Finn was alive and happy, and it was perfectly enough.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this fic, read also my new multi-chaptered fic, [The Return of Hope!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13287102/chapters/30405501)


End file.
